injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FromtheHeights/My Ideal Roster for Injustice's Upcoming DLC Characters
Hello Injustice Wiki Community! It’s been a while since I’ve been active on the site so I apologize for that. I just wanted to create this blog post concerning the upcoming announcements for future DLC characters for Injustice. I’m very excited! I would’ve added comments to DEADPOOLBATMAN8’S blog post, but I tend to write a lot and the post has reached over 1,200 comments and didn’t want to add more to the bandwidth (congratulations on your blog post by the way, DEADPOOLBATMAN8! I think that’s the first blog post on this wiki to reach over 1k). I just wanted to share what my ideal roster for DLC would be and write an explanation for why I want him/her. It’s based on rumors, hints, polls, etc. Please, feel free to respond to this blog post at any time or leave your ideal DLC character roster, skins, etc. too. Thanks again, everyone! Martian Manhunter—I don’t think I have to say much for this one. I think it’s generally agreed that Martian Manhunter will most likely be the next DLC character announced this weekend at EVO (or possibly later). Like anyone else, I was very surprised that Martian Manhunter wasn’t part of the main roster since day one. I look forward to trying out Mars's last surviving green Martian. I can’t wait to see what Netherrealm Studios does with him. Update 07/14/2013: As expected, Martian Manhunter has been announced as the 5th DLC character for Injustice! :-) Supergirl or Power Girl—Supergirl was leaked by a Reddit Insider I think about almost a month ago saying that Netherrealm Studios had begun work on her. I’m very open to the idea of having another Kryptonian powerhouse part of the Injustice roster. I was at first more of an advocate for Supergirl over Power Girl as DLC but as the days go on, I wouldn’t mind either of them. They’re virtually the same character minus several critical differences. I love Power Girl’s Prime Earth (New 52) costume. If either one of these ladies becomes a DLC character with one or the other becoming a DLC skin, I will be thoroughly pleased. Zatanna or Black Canary—Like Martian Manhunter, I was also a little surprised (and somewhat vexed, admittedly) that neither of these two classic Justice Leaguers made the initial cut on the original 24-character roster. I apologize in advance for shooting down almost all arguments when I say this, but there is no denying the fact Zatanna’s unique magical abilities could add some much needed flair to Injustice. However, I must admit, I am a bigger advocate for The Pretty Bird of Prey. It’s been said a dozen times but her martial arts and unique Canary Cry are both just screaming (no pun intended) for a space in Injustice. Black Canary is potentially made for fighting games and a possible staple. Zatanna, on the other hand, seems more built for action/adventure, free roaming game genres. If anyone has played Justice League: Heroes or seen Zatanna’s gameplay previews in the upcoming multiplayer online battle arena, Infinite Crisis, creators seem to love building Zatanna for support roles. It’s a little hard for me to see her in a 2-D plane fighting game. If she becomes playable, she’ll probably be a very tricky character to get the hang of. However, with the addition of Raven in Injustice, it’s safe to say that anything can be possible and I’ll eat my words if Netherrealm pulls Zatanna off as a great mid-ranged fighter. In the end, I am happy for either Zatanna or Black Canary to be playable for Injustice. Only time will tell if one of them makes the cut… Update 08/07/2013: Zatanna has been announced as the 6th DLC character for Injustice! :-) Red Hood—Hardcore Injustice players and fans have been ''pushing ''for Red Hood since Injustice’s inception. Admittedly, I’ve had to warm up to the high possibility of Red Hood’s playability for the roster. However, after watching Batman: Under The Red Hood, it’s hard not to love Jason Todd and have admiration for Jensen Ackles’s portrayal of the brooding anti-hero. Why not have him in Injustice? He’s a potential good fit. Vengeance, humanity, betrayal and morals are huge themes in Injustice. Those themes are very pivotal to Red Hood’s overall character and could potentially fit in to his character ending for Classic battle mode. Many players voice their reluctance of adding Red Hood due to Deathstroke’s current playability, fearing that he could possibly play too similar to the assassin. Other players argue that Joker’s Red Hood costume is enough to warrant a nod to the mythos and lore of Red Hood. Ed Boon’s tweets also seem to have raised some doubts after he tweeted “nope, no more Bats” after a user asked Boon if the following DLC characters after the 1st season pass would include anyone close to Batman’s circle. However, Boon’s tweets can be dissected by an innumerable amount of ways. Also, why include Red Hood and Zatanna in an “unofficial” poll several weeks before it was officially acknowledged by Injustice’s facebook page that “more characters are coming”? Hmm… I think it’s safe to assume that there’s some authenticity to that poll. I also have full confidence that Red Hood can be dissimilar to Deathstroke gameplay-wise. I can’t wait to see what happens. Martian Manhunter New 52.jpg|The Martian Manhunter Supergirl.jpg|Supergirl: The Maid of Might Power Girl.jpg|Power Girl: Earth 2's Supergirl Zatanna Zatara.png|Zatanna: Mistress of Magic Black Canary II.jpg|Black Canary: The Pretty Bird of Prey RedHood.jpg|Jason Todd as Red Hood Honorable Mentions or characters that may, may not, or more than likely WON’T be playable in Injustice as DLC but could’ve been nice fits: Atrocitus Azrael Beast Boy (aka: Changeling) Black Lightning Black Manta Blue Beetle Captain Atom Circe Darkseid Doctor Fate Firestorm Hawkman Livewire Plastic Man Poison Ivy Ra’s al Ghul Starfire Static Swamp Thing Vixen Wildcat This concludes my blog post. Thank you for anyone who took the time to read it. These are just my opinions, so anyone is free to agree or disagree. Thank you Injustice Wiki. Update as of July 23rd through the 26th: There WILL NOT be a 2nd Season Pass as confirmed by both Ed Boon and the official Injustice Facebook Page. 'More characters WILL BE coming after Martian Manhunter as confirmed by Ed Boon. Martian Manhunter and the other unnamed characters will be available for indiviidual purchase ($4.99 each) outside of the Season Pass. :-) ' Category:Blog posts